


Riptide(ON HIATUS)

by Catulaster (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, ellsworld - Fandom
Genre: Anorexia, Body Dysphoria, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Implied Sexual Content, Series, Teen Pregnancy, Transgender, bullimia, transfemale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Catulaster
Summary: Ell?A very loving woman who looks into a mirror and sees something she's not.A man.Tamara is a strange female she meets at her new school, For the homecoming-queen to be a total bitch.





	1. Chapter 1

> ##  THIS IS FICTIONAL, BUT SO IS YOUR IMAGINATION

 

_ The morning was cold and humid. The air sticking to the grass forming dew drops on the thin but long leaves. The sky was a soft pink from the sun peaking over the line of trees, birds still asleep in their homes. The woman in her bed slowly tossed and turned as her alarm slowly increased in volume. _

_ “BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-” _

Tamara groaned and quickly slammed her hand against the alarm and unplugged it roughly before sitting up and whining loudly but there was no one there to hear.

“Godammit…”

She mumbled, her thick australian accent stuck out like a sore thumb. She slowly got up and looked at herself in the mirror.

5’5 but only 80 pounds, yet she felt fat. She pulled at her skin in disgust before pulling on a blue hoodie and black sweatpants, she never had a reason to dress well, she just wanted to hide her body.

She just moved on from that and grabbed her phone, putting on some glass animals and began to do her routine.

She brushed her teeth, grabbed some mouthwash and went downstairs, putting her her in a ponytail before grabbing a water bottle, filling it with vodka like usual. She may have a problem with going through her day without alcohol.

She sighed quietly every time she glanced at her reflection from the many windows, mirrors and polished counters. She hated looking at herself, especially her strange large pupils that almost took up all of her orbs. There was no white visible, only a very dark blue.

She glanced at her multiple piercings but just smiled before looking back at her hands, pulling out her wallet to see the credit card that was fueled with her parents enormous amount of money. To make it simple; They make bank.

Tamara poured herself a glass of whiskey from the cabinet that held so much liquor, it was practically a bar. 

She stirred it slowly with a straw, her eyes void of any emotion as she did. Her black painted nails held the small red straw. She always had a drink before heading to school , usually around 6 so she could eat her breakfast and spend her private time applying makeup in that bitch of a whores bathroom, the slut being; Tori Larrsonna.

Speaking of Tori, she was currently asleep, the trap queen always slept in, always.

Even witches need their beauty sleep.

 

Ell had woken up late for school, or so she thought. She quickly got up, taking off her boxers to grab her panties, tucking before putting on a green hoodie and grey sweatpants. She didn’t have a lot of feminine clothes. She glanced at herself in the mirror, she hated her triangle bold chin, her flat hair. Especially her boring dark brown eyes.

She just quickly glanced at her flat chest, trying to cup it by the little chub she had hanging off her trunk. She hated how smooth her torso was.

She glanced at the clock to only see that it was only seven am. She let out a sigh of relief.

She had thought she had woken up late but despite the darkness outside.

She quickly grabbed her pink backpack and smiled at the feminine choice, she felt more comfortable with it other than her “boyish” colours.

Now she was walking to her new high school, Ska High school “home of the arts”.

The pavement was smooth and fancy, the grass newly cut. The trees trimmed and prepped up in perfect circles or other various shapes.

Ell smiled, she liked how fancy this place was. She stepped inside the building to enter a bathroom to see a woman inside, wearing a blue hoodie.

“Allo mate, watcha doin’ here?”

The female questioned curiously.

“Oh! Hello, i’m ell! I just wanted to check out the place you know?”

She responded with a smile, trying to keep a higher pitch in her voice but having difficulty doing so.

 

“New kid ey? Pretty cool. I'm tamara, nice to meet ya’ “

She held out her hand that ell happily shook.

“So you defyin that bitch by comin in here or are you unaware?”

“Unaware of what?”

“This is Tori’s larsonns bathroom, she thinks she owns all of them on the west side”

Tamara huffed, rolling her eyes so hard that it hurt.

“That’s stupid. Nobody owns anything!”

“Exactly mate- i mean shiela, sorry”

“I- uhm.. Its okay!”

Ell blushed nervously and messed with her hair with an awkward grin, tamara took notice of the others cute reaction and blushed a bit, a soft pink flush across her cheeks.

Tamara stuttered a bit with her reply to the females rejoinder.

“I call everyone mate, not to be sexist or anythin”

“Oh like in california how everyone calls everyone dude!”

“Yeah!”

Tamara laughed a bit, covering her smile with her hand. Ell just smiled and brushed the hair out of her face, taking notice of the females eyeshadow.

“I like your makeup!”

“Want me to do yours?” tamara offered, raising an eyebrow.

 

Ell gasped in surprise and excitedly squealed in reply, jumping excitedly.

Tamara just laughed and smiled at the reaction before pulling out her makeup bag. Instructing her to stay still before putting on false lashes on the female, then some purple eyeshadow.

When ell looked at herself in the mirror she instantly smiled, her face lit up as rose coloured blossoms grew across her cheeks, she truly felt much more of a woman now.

Tamara grinned at the scene unfolding in front of her, her eyes lighting up and twinkling with joy.

Everything seemed to grow quiet as footsteps grew near, the door opening.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori stepped inside, her red lips went from a smile to confusion, she swore she saw somebody inside. Nonetheless she strolled inside and began to apply her ruby red lipstick, then pulled out a box of fags. (cigarettes) she lit one and inhaled the cancerous chemicals before breathing out a cloud of smoke.

 

Tamara and ell stood on the same toilet, cramped but struggling to stay under the line of sight and above the bottom of the bathroom door. Ell held in her cough that was growing inside her throat due to the smoke, tamara struggled to balance and keep her flask from falling out of her pocket.

The air grew thick and when everything seemed to get worse, tori stepped out.

The two hiding instantly fell and tamara landed on ell, letting out a grunt before apologizing.

“Sorry mate”

“Its alright mate”

Ell giggled before slowly getting on her feet, running a hand through her bangs.

Tamara just grabbed ells hand and got up, a bit wobbly due to the amount of alcohol in her system.

“Are you alright ?”

Ell asked worriedly, noticing the others shaky, unbalanced stance.

“I may be lil buzzed”

She laughed in her response but she just stood upright and cracked her back.

“Anyway that’s the third time in a row she’s worn those fishnet stockings!”

“Careful she’ll hear you” ell hushed.

“Watch, she aint gunna do nothin but blow smoke in ma face!” tamara retorted with a smug grin. Despite the fact she was just hiding from her.

“I guess so, but still. Cmon lets go to class!”

 

The two went off to class, the fear grew in ells face as she approached her first class, like the usual she had to tell the teachers her name and preferred pronouns, due to being a safe place, they understood. She just went on with her day until lunch came, the two agreed to meet each other at the cafeteria, so she happily got in line for lunch to only see tori and two other girls.

There was polina and paula, the two polish twins who stood side by side with monotone faces.

They didn’t seem to like tori too much.

Ell expected a rude comment or the such but tori didn’t. She stayed silent but her grey eyes spoke volumes as she glared at the female.

Ell felt her heart tremble, self decapitating thoughts struck her, waiting for tori to point them out but strangely, tori just gave her a smile, an obviously fake one.

“There’s the bitch who kissed the  _ aussie! _ ”

A bunch of heads turned, facing ell in surprise.

Some boys grew a smile, shouting out; get some baby! While many of the females stuck out their tongues in disgust.

“I never!”

Ell protested for tori to only strut towards the female, their chests touching when she flicked ells forehead.

“I bet you want too though~”

The brunette blushed, her cheeks flushing a deep red but she said nothing.

“I bet you want to _ fuck _ her too!”

Ell felt her nose begin to heat up, her ears turning red as she turned around, running away as tears fell down her cheeks.

Tori just grinned and laughed at the pathetic sight.

 

Tamara walked out of the cafeteria bathroom to see ell running away, at first she was confused but the second she glanced at tori, she understood what had happened.

The aussie ran towards ell, watching the girl collapse and hide with her knees to her chest in an alleyway, tamara just slid and scooted over to her.

“Hey, hey! What’s wrong? You can tell me”

Ell just sobbed quietly, her chest tightening with each sound.

“T-tori!”

Tamara went silent, thinking of what to say but she just put an arm around ell, pulling her close.

 

“Ignore her, she’s just jealous that she doesn’t have friends”

“She has bigger tits than mE!”

“She has bigger tits than a goddamn cow, they’re such a blessing that she can’t lay on her back”

Ell smiled and laughed a bit.

“Well, that was moo-ving!”

Tamara just smiled at the response and just leaned in, to only lay her head on the others chest as ell nuzzled her head, running a hand through her hair.

 

_ Despite tori’s efforts their bond didn’t weaken, only strengthen as they hung out more, they spend the lunch period eating but tamara didn’t touch her food. Ell thought nothing of it and continued to eat but as soon as it was over, ell found herself on the bus, heading home. She placed her cheek against the fake leather seat, today wasn’t that bad of a day despite toris attempts. She let a smile crack on her lips as she relaxed, listening to the rain drops hit against the glass. _

_ The bus was noisy , yes but she didn’t mind. She began to eavesdrop to a conversation behind her. _

 

“So i heard there is another transgender kid”

“Yeah her name is ell!”

“I also heard that she’s got the hots for tammy”

“Why tammy?”

“Hell if i know, maybe because she does like 600 squats a day or something”

“Why so many?”

“I mean look at her! She’s so skinny!”

“Good point”

  
  
  
  
  


_ Ell just sighed quietly, she didn’t know how to feel about tamara’s weight but she stayed silent. She knew it wasn’t in her place to say anything. Her confusion grew as the sun shone through the clouds, the bus ride grew bumpy and shaky as the roads grew rockier. _

 

_ Eventually she made it to her home,heading to her room to lay down. Pulling out her phone to look up tamara’s instagram but to no avail. _

 

_ Eventually night rolled in, tamara laid on the floor. A bottle in her hand. _

_ There was blood running down her face, she’d fallen from being so unstable but she was so intoxicated she couldn’t feel the blood running down her forehead. _

_ She got up and stumbled to her room where she laid down, slowly falling asleep. _

 

_ Morning came, the sun shining through tamara’s window, awaking her. She slowly got up with an intense migraine , so she stood up and grabbed a few painkillers that laid scattered on her floor, popping them into her mouth before grabbing her flask, drinking it down with some rum. _

_ The taste burned in the back of her throat, she grumbled under her breath before standing up to look through her closet. She felt like dressing nicely for Ell but an even better idea struck her. She quickly grabbed a sports bra, a push up bra, some foam pads and smiled happily as she shoved the clothes into a bag. She knew Ell would love this gift. _

 


	3. ahha send help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i need help

i know EXACTLY where this story needs to go but i need a writer. im much too busy to work on it and it will be lazy so i need somebody willing to write the final chapters.

comment below your gmail or email if interested

 

also if you wanna rp check out my rp book on my profile

pls

 

im lonley


End file.
